La Hija Perfecta
by Ness Masen
Summary: Bella odiaba a su padre,odiaba que la tratara como una basura.Que no la obligara a vestirse con ropa conservadora y pasada de moda.Que todas las noches se tirara a una diferente.Pero mas que nada odiaba el hecho que cada noche ella se imaginaba que era su padre quien le masajeaba los pechos, quien la acariciaba, quien la hacia mojarse las pantys, quien le hacia el amor cada noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Polla-Ward Contest 2**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es MIA**

**Nombre del Fic: La Hija Perfecta **

**Nombre del Autor/es: Ness Masen Black**

**Número de Palabras: 7.286**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje adulto, escenas sexuales, incesto, relación de una menor con una mayor. **

**Tipo de Edward: Darkward, Possesiveward, **

**Nota de autor: Espero que les guste. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios.**

Bella estaba en la escalera que conectaba el segundo piso de la casa con la planta baja, observando la fiesta que su padre estaba dando.

Ella no sabía que odiaba mas, si las grandes y ruidosas fiestas que daba su padre, o que la mayoría que la gente que asistía eran todos unos paracitos hipócritas bañados en dinero.

En medio del pasillo, uno de los mayordomos, empezó a tocar una pequeña pero audible campanilla dorada, lo cual marcaba el comienzo de la cena.

Inmediatamente todo el mundo se dirigió al comedor, dejando el resto de la casa vacía, y a Bella sola.

Se levantó con dificultad de las escaleras, se acomodo el horroroso vestido que traía puesto y fue hasta el gran comedor.

Era extraño que su padre supiera vestir elegante y a la moda, pero siempre le comprara ropa horrorosa y conservadora. En general, a excepción de fiestas como esas, jamás la dejaba usa faldas cortas, o camisas con escotes.

La mesa que se ubicaba justo en el medio, era de de madera pulida y tallada, con un estilo al siglo XVIII. Sobre esta había un vidrio y un mantel para protegerla.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, mirando su plato, esperando a que Bella se sentara.

Esta en ningún momento miro para arriba. Sabía que el extremo de la mesa, se encontraba su padre, con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas, en forma de carpa, sobre la mesa.

Se sentó al lado derecho de este, en la mesa, y miro su plato silenciosamente. Casi instantáneamente, luego de eso, Edward Cullen comenzó a hablar.

-Les ruego perdonen la tardanza de mi hija. –Se disculpó Edward, abriendo sus ojos. Dejando a la vista estos reflectores, hipnotisantes, color verde esmeralda.

Todo el mundo bajo la cabeza unos milímetros, dando a entender que aceptaban sus disculpas.

-Liam, si eres tan amable.- Pidió Edward al mayordomo que se encontraba junto a él.

-Por supuesto señor.-Contesto este, dirigiéndose para el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Damas y Caballeros, la cena-Anunció el mayordomo haciendo que los camareros salieron por la puerta de la cocina sirviendo la cena, había un camarero para cada invitado, juntos a estos se sirvieron vinos caros y prestigiosos mundialmente.

-El primer plato es Ceviche de camarón.-Dijo Peter antes de retirarse nuevamente al lado de su jefe.

Apenas todos tuvieron los patos servidos, la gente comenzó a hablar, como lo había hecho unos momentos antes en el salón principal.

Su padre no fue la excepción, este comenzó a habla junto a James, su socio número uno, y a una mujer Rubia guapísima. De senos grandes, piernas largas, cintura pequeña, grandes ojos azules como los de un gato siamés, nariz respingona como un pequeño botón de rosa y unos labios carnosos, color rojo carmín.

Bella no la conocí, jamás la había visto en su vida, pero ya por el simple hecho de cómo se comía a su padre con la mirada, la detestaba.

Bell tomo su tenedor y comenzó a revolver su comida, no le gustaban los maricos. Pero sabía que debía comerlos, no podía lucir como una niña caprichosa ante todos los socios y compañeros de trabajo de su padre.

Tomaba los pedazos más pequeños y los separaba de los otros, cada tanto metiéndose uno en la boca, masticándolo lo menos posible y tragándolo rápido disimuladamente.

Liam, quien no solo era el mayordomo de su padre, sino que también un viejo amigo, se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que ordeno a uno de los camareros de que trajera un gran vaso lleno de agua con gas, para que Bella se limpiara la boca y se quitara el sabor.

Los siguientes platos, gracias a Dios, fueron del gusto de Bella. Pollo a la brasa como segundo plato y para terminar como ultimo plato, Lasaña boloñesa.

Luego de esto se sirvió una porción de Selva negra junto con una copa de Chandon.

-¿Entonces tu eres Isabella?-Le sonrió la mujer rubia a Bella.

-Sí-Susurró Bella mirando su postre, a sabiendas de que si miraba a la mujer, le regalaría una mirada llena de veneno.

-Cuando alguien te pregunta algo, míralo a los ojos y habla fuerte Isabella.-Le riño su padre.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpo Bella mirando a los ojos la rubia.

-Perdona Tanya, no sé qué le pasa hoy. Está muy irrespetuosa.

-No te preocupes, así son las niñas, yo era incluso más rebelde a su edad.

-De todas formas, debe comportarse.-Sentencio Edward, mirando duramente a su hija.

La mirada de este hicieron que a Bella le ardieran los ojos y tuviera gansa de llorar, pero no lo haría, no frente a toda esa gente, y todavía menos ante esa zorra.

-¿Trabajas en la empresa de mi padre?

-En realidad soy su socia, soy la dueña de .

-Dime Isabella ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Dieciséis.

-Te ves más joven.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Créeme, cuando crezcas agradecerás el verte más joven.

-Para nosotros siempre serás la pequeña Bella.-Le sonrió James con una sonrisa atrevida, mientras posicionaba una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Bella.

Esta sintió la grande y fría mano de James subir lentamente pos su rodilla dirigiéndose a sus muslos. No se inmuto pero de inmediato tomo la mano de este y la separó de su pierna.

La expresión del rostro de James cambio, de sensual a dura y seria. Cuando la pequeña mano de Bella intento separa su mano de la pierna, este aumento la fuerza de su agarre, negándose a dejar libre la pierna de Bella.

Al saber que esta no le ganaría, ayuda que él era más grande y fuerte, buscó ayuda con la mirada y Liam no dudo en ir a su rescate.

-Disculpe señor Morris ¿Le apetecería mas Chandon?- Liam se inclino lo suficiente como para que James tuviera que separa su brazo para no ser descubierto.

-No.-Contesto cortante.

-¿Y mas Selva negra? Veo que ya ha terminado su plato.

-Ya estoy satisfecho. Gracias.

-¿Le gustaría que le trajera Caviar? Tenesmo Caviar de Kalix, especialmente traído de la Bahía de Botnia.

-No quiero nada, puedes irte.

-Disculpen, debo ir al tocador.-Se excusó Bella al ver que Peter se estaba quedando sin excusas para interrumpir la perversidad de James.

Bella se apuro a salir del comedor, pretendiendo ir a uno de los baños de la planta superior, pero en realidad se dirigió al cuarto de su padre.

Este era rojo y marrón, grande, casi ocupaba medio piso de la mansión. Tras la puerta que la contestaba con el corredor, había un pequeño pasillo, en una de las paredes de este había un gran armario y con alfombras de diferentes tonos de crema.

Bella se quito los tacones, y los puso en sus manos, dejando que sus pies sintieran la agradable y deshilachada alfombra entre sus dedos.

Bella fue hasta el baño de su padre, tomó su perfume Clive Christian, salió para sacar una de las miles de camisa negra del armario y finalmente acostarse cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

Roció un poco de perfume sobre la camisa y la pegó a su cuerpo. Frotándola por todo este y llenándose del aroma de él. Poco a poco podía sentir como la excitación crecía dentro de su vientre.

Sin despegar la camisa de su nariz y senos, llevo una mano hasta su vagina, le metió bajo el cierre de su vestido y comenzó a, masajear su clítoris.

Allí estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en su pequeña y secreta colección de libros eróticos como _Diario De una Ninfómana, Historia Del Ojo, El Amante y las Edades De Lulú, y por su puesto su favorito hasta la época, Lolita._

Se acaricio sin prisa, disfrutando de cada milímetro de carne expuesta, de cada nervio y de cada corriente eléctrica que mandaba su cerebro.

Todo fue de maravilla, hasta que casi salto, al escuchar como unos marcados y decididos pasos iba acercándose al dormitorio.

Corrió y se escondió dentro del armario, cerrando la puerta desde adentro y espiando por la cerradura.

Se asusto mucho al darse cuenta de que era su padre quien entro al cuarto. No se veía como se veía siempre, se veía nervioso, con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente.

Vio como se dirigió para el baño escucho, como abría el grifo y durante unos minutos todo fue puro silencio.

Bella estuvo a punto de salir del armario para salir corriendo de allí, cuando Edward salió del baño y luego del cuarto. Bella siquiera se movió hasta que escuchó como el bajaba las escaleras.

Se volvió a colocar los tacones, guardo la camisa, el perfume, se miro en el espejo para verificar que no había algún signo de su actividad anterior y salió de allí.

Bajó hasta el piso de abajo, donde todos los invitado se encontraban hablando, riendo, bailando y algunos hasta ya estaban intimando, tocándose, entre ellos.

Bella se coló entre los invitados hasta llegar a los grandes sillones de la sala de estar que ahora, era usada como salón de baila, donde la música sonaba lentamente y esto era aprovechado por quienes se frotaban entre sí.

Ya alrededor de pasada la media noche, la pista de baila no solo se iba llenando sino que el bar se iba vaciando.

En un momento cuando Bella menos se dio cuenta, un cuerpo se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.

-¿Cómo la estas pasando pequeña Bella?-De inmediato reconoció la asquerosa voz de James.

Bella abrió sus ojos y observo como James la rodeaba con un brazo sobre los hombros, abría sus piernas, sin miedo ni vergüenza de mostrar el gran bulto de entre sus piernas y con un vaso de Whisky en la otra mano.

-Bien.-Intento alejarse.

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-¿Entonces porque esa cara?-Preguntó James con falso tono de tristeza.

-Por nada.

-Vamos dime. ¿Por qué una niña tan preciosa esta tan deprimida?-Preguntó susurrándole al oído.

-Tengo que ir al baño.-Se paro, pero automáticamente James la tomo por los hombros y la forzó a sentarse nuevamente.

-No, no. No volverás a usar esa excusa conmigo.- Le dijo en voz baja, y seria, antes de sonreírle y comenzar a acariciarle el rostro.

Bella miro en todas dirección para ver alguien pudiera ir en su salvación, desgraciadamente todos estaba muy ocupados intentando ligar.

Las manos de James abandonaron el rostro de Bella, descendiendo hasta los principios de sus pechos, instintivamente Bella tomo las manos de este, pero sabía que eso no lo detendría.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Claro hermosa.- Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y afilados.

Sin soltarle las manos, James dirigió a Bella hasta la pista de baile, la obligo a pegarse a su cuerpo y poso sus manos en su trasero.

Bella movió sus caderas tanto como pudo para que las manos de James se resbalaran y la soltaran, desgraciadamente eso solo lo excito mas.

-Siempre me pareciste una niña muy hermosa, incluso desde antes de que te crecieran las tetas.- Confesó.

-Y ni hablar de tu culo, todo redondo y duro. Durante mucho tiempo deseé sentirlo entre mis manos y apretarlo hasta no poder más. Casi ni me creo que esto esté pasando.

-Aunque también me encantaría lamer tu cuello y masajear tus cremosas piernas ¿Me dejaras?

-¿No te parece que te estás adelantando?

-¿Adelantándome? Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que quiero hacerte.

-¿No lo has dicho ya todo?

-Sí, lo que quiero hacerte esta noche. Estoy que no aguanto hasta que cumplas los dieciocho. Estoy tan impaciente por penetrarte hasta la cabeza, chuparte esas tetas y morderte ese culo.-Dijo antes de lamerle una mejilla y comenzar a bajar lentamente el cierre del vestido.

En ese momento Bella luchó con todas sus fuerzas para separarse de él, lo que menos quería en toda su vida, era ser violada por ese animal, sobre todo ante un público que posiblemente solo se les uniría en una orgia.

Cuando su vestido estaba a punto de ser abierto por completo, Edward se acercó junto a Tanya por la pista de baile, Bella aprovechó y le dijo a James que su padre venia para allí.

-James déjame, mi padre viene.

-Al diablo, quiero joderte.

-Déjame, armarás un escándalo.

-¿Y qué más da? Estoy dispuesto a aguantar todo eso por tener la oportunidad de hacerte mía aunque sea una vez.

-Si él nos ve no volveré a verte.

Al escuchar eso James se congeló en su lugar y su cara paso a ser de asombro, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad.

-Vale, ten esto y llámame cuando me extrañ este dejándole una tarjeta de negocios en el busto.

Rápidamente Bella lo hundió entre el vestido hasta que nadie lo viera, en especial su padre, lo único que le faltaba era que la acusara de zorra.

James la soltó y fue por otro vaso de Whisky, como el borracho que era.

_Justo a tiempo _

Bella se escondió entre los cuerpos fundidos de la fiesta, intentado que su padre no la viera, cosa que no tuvo buen resultado.

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas hora?-Pregunto con cara que no daba lugar a ninguna tregua.

-Solo me despedía de los invitados.

-Sabes que tu horade dormir es a las once. Ya son las una y media de la mañana.

-Edward, vamos. Quiero bailar contigo toda la noche. –Gimió Tanya quien estaba a su lado y, obviamente, le importaba una mierda que Bella estuviera allí.

-Vete a la cama.-Ordenó Edward antes de volcar su atención nuevamente a Tanya.

Bella camino rápidamente hasta su cuarto, en el camino pudo sentir como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y sus piernas flaqueaban, pero se negaba a perder contra él.

_No esta vez. _

Llego a su cuarto se saco el vestido, dejándolo en el suelo. Tiro sus tacones dentro del armario y fue hasta el baño tomando un gran pedazo de algodón, bañándolo en crema y limpiándose la cara.

Una vez que su rostro estuvo libre de algún rastro maquilla, así como estaba, en ropa interior, se fue a dormir.

A la mañana la luz del sol se coló por su ventana y la despertó. Bella abrió sus ojos y nuevamente miró esa habitación que odiaba tanto.

Se veía igual que hacia dieciséis años. Con las paredes y alfombres color crema. Con muebles talladas y pintados a Juego. Con estantes llenos de peluches como ositos, muñecas y la mitad de una juguetería.

Sus amigas siempre hablaban de re decorar su cuarto, aunque cuando se lo menciono a su padre, este le dio un rotundo no como respuesta. Decía que no había que hacer gastos innecesarios.

Aunque claro no le importaba gastar grandes cantidades de dinero en comida, bebidas y personal solo que para sus socios tuvieran orgias de vez en cuando.

Fue hasta el armario saco su uniforme escolar y se lo puso. Una anticuada falda a cuadros de diferentes tonos de gris, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta rojo bordo y unos zapatos negros con cordones.

Bella también detestaba esa escuela. No solo porque la obligaran usar uniformes horrible y, sino que también porque odiaba ir a una escuela católica y tan estricta.

Si las medias no estaban bien puestas te castigaban. Si tu pelo era muy largo. Si encontraban que traías algunos cosméticos puestos, o en tu bolso. Si te encontraban con un celular encendido. Si tu falda media aunque fuera un milímetro menos de lo permitido. Si tus zapatos estaban desatados o sucios. Si tu mochila estaba deshilachada, o tenía alguna imagen que representara algo en particular, te castigaban.

Bella no sabía bien si su padre la había mandado allí para asegurarse de que estuviera controlada. O porque quizá, en el fondo, hasta la odiara.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde sus cereales con leche se encontraban servidos sobre la mesa. Pero no las tostadas y café de su padre.

-El se ha ido temprano, pero sino te molesta yo puedo desayunar contigo.- Sonrió Peter sentándose a la mesa, con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano.

-Me alegrarías el día.-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Te siguió molestando?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sentándose a la mesa.

-El pervertido de Morris ¿Quién mas sino?

-Sí, pero gracias a Dios me dejo en paz cuando mi padre se acerco.

-Al fin la hostilidad de Edward sirve de algo.

-Supongo. ¿Había algo interesante en la fiesta?

-No, hasta donde vi todos eran heterosexuales.

-Que lastima.

-Si, al parecer los gays no siempre son empresarios.

-¿Y ese chico que conociste el mes pasado?

-¿Quien? ¿Thomas? Me canse de él, solo sabe follar, después no sirve para absolutamente nada.

-¿No? Lastima era lindo.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes algo de esa rubia de anoche?

-Anoche había miles de rubias, necesitare que seas mas especifica.

-Alta, de ojos azules, buen cuerpo. Tiene su propia compañía.

-¿Tanya Denali?

-Esa.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Ha venido aquí antes?

-No que yo sepa.

-Llama mucho a mi padre.

-No. Solo llama por asuntos de trabajo.

-¿Se quedo a "dormir"?

-Se fue poco después de que tú fuiste a dormir.

-Vale

-¿Por qué preguntabas?

-Es que me daba la impresión de que quería tirarse a mi padre.

-Sin ofender cariño, pero si pudiera yo lo haría.

-¡Liam!

-Cariño, es hora de que sepas que soñar no es exclusivo de heterosexuales, los gays podeos soñar también.

-Como digas.- Respondió Bella levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la casa.

Se subió al antiguo Volvo que su padre había utilizado en su juventud y el chofer la llevó a la escuela como siempre.

Entro al hall y se encontró con que su amigas Rose y Alice estaban esperándola, hablando entre sí.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?-Pregunto Rosalie colgándose del brazo izquierdo de Bella.

-Lo de siempre zorras y pervertidos, todos viejos, intentando conseguir algo se sexo.

-¿No había nada semi discente? Aun que sea de la cintura para abajo.- Prosiguió Alice imitando la acción de Rosalie

-No creo.

-¿Fue tu atractivo tío Jasper?

-No, está en una convención en Paris.

-¿Y el guapetón de Emmett?

-¿Saben? Me gustaría que dejaran de referirse a mis tíos como objetos sexuales.

-Pero son tan guapos.-Suspiro Alice con anhelo.

-Es cierto, además nos morimos por follarlos.

-Me dan asco.-Susurro Bella soltándose de ambas

-Eso lo dices por ser virgen.

-No seas hipócrita, tu también los eres.

-Ah, pero yo sé masturbarme. –Sonrió Rosalie orgullosa.

-¡Rose!-La regaño Alice.

-No te hagas, sabes bien que hace una semana me pediste mi manual masturbatorio.

-Alice ¿Tu también?

-Es que sonaba muy divertido, pero no es tan genial como Rose dice.

-¿Entonces porque no me los has devuelto aun?

-¡Cállate Rosalie!-Gritó Alice saliendo de sus cabales.

-Tranquila Alice.-Intento calmarla Rose.

Justo en eso sonó la campana, marcando el comienzo del primer periodo.

-Tengo clase de historia, nos vemos.-Se despidió Bella rápidamente.

-¿Qué sabemos de María Antonieta de Austria?-Preguntó Eimly, la profesora de historia.

-Fue la reina de Francia.

-Sí, pero no solo eso, había muchos más. ¿Alguien sabe de lo que hablo?

-¿De los rumores que se crearon sobre ella?-Preguntó Bella alzando la mano.

-Bien Bella.- Sonrió la profesora al ver que por fin alguien entendía.

-Se crearon muchos rumore respecto a María Antonieta. Desde su famosa frase "Que coman pastel" hasta innumerables encuentros sexuales que tenía en los bailes públicos de mascaras.

-¿No hubo rumores en los que la acusaban de haber tenido hijos con sus hijos?-Preguntó otra alumna.

-Sí, se le cargó incesto a la larga lista de acusaciones, el día de su juicio.

-¿Era cierto que tenia vestidos muy caros y bonitos?-Preguntó infantilmente Jessica Stanley, causando que todos en la habitación rieran.

-Si Jessica, efectivamente María Antonieta, fue un icono de la moda en la época. Se dice que tenía más de cinco mil vestidos.

El resto del día fue aburrido para Bella. Clases de francés, matemáticas, arte y física.

Cuando por fin a las tres de la tarde llego a la mansión, todo estaba tranquilo, dejo su mochila en el perchero de la entrada y fue hasta la cocina. En la puerta del refrigerador encontró una nota.

"_Fui al centro comercial un rato"_

"_Vuelvo antes que tu padre"_

_Liam_

"_Pd: te hice unas galletas, están el horno"_

Bella tiró la nota a la basura, se sirvió un vaso con juego de naranja y cogió la bandeja de galletas.

Termino de comer y subió para su cuarto.

Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Cuando podre volver a verte?-Pregunto una voz que Bella reconoció de inmediato.

-No lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Pues no parecía así anoche.

-Déjame tu número y si tengo tiempo te llamo el viernes.

-Vale ¿Te importa si como algo antes de irnos?

-La cocina hasta al fondo de abajo, pasando el living.

-Ok.- Sonrió Tanya abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

Miro para arriba y se encontró con una Bella, completamente afligida, quien no paraba de llorar al ver a la rubia con el pelo revuelto, y vestida con la camisa que Edward traía la noche anterior, desabotonada, mostrando una parte de sus senos y su chocho completamente depilado y expuesto.

-Dios mío.-Gritó Tanya asustada, intentando cubrirse al instante.

-¡¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Edward preocupado corriendo al lado de Tanya.

-Isabella.-Susurró sorprendido.

-¡Te odio!-Le gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Tomó nuevamente su mochila, el Mercedes Benz que su padre siempre dejaba fuera del garaje y salió disparada por la carretera hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad.

Paro en una pequeña cafetería de Starbucks, compro un café y se sentó en la parte trasera del local, a llorar mientras se tomaba su café.

El café baja por su garganta, coordinado con las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Sabía que su padre tenía sexo con diferentes mujeres, pero ninguna lo suficientemente importante como para llevarla a su casa y hacerlo en su habitación. Lo que más le preocupó fue el saber que le pidió su número y la dejó usar su ropa.

Su celular había sonado varias veces, pero lo ignoró. Fuera quien fuera podía irse al demonio.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando el local cerro y el gerente le pido amablemente a Bella que se fuera, esta fue a un parque cercano que frecuentaba cuando era más pequeña.

Solía ir allí con su abuela. Siempre que veía a niñas pequeñas junto a sus padres, jugando y riendo, sentía una envidia inigualable.

Esas niñas eran amadas por sus padres. Estos la besaban en la frente, las consolaban cuando se golpeaban, y las abrazaban. Les demostraban su amor.

Bella jamás había sentido el amor su padre. A medida que fue creciendo se dio cuenta de que no quería que su padre la amara como a una hija, sino como a una mujer. No quería que le besara la frente, quería que le besara la boca. No quería que la consolara, quería que la cogiera.

Pero también se había dado cuenta, de que no era que su padre trabajaba demasiado, como le decían sus abuelos, era que directamente no la quería. Por eso aunque fuera amor de padre, le hubiera bastado a Bella.

Se quedo allí un par de horas admirando el lugar, pero ya a las once de la noche tomo el coche y volvió para la mansión.

Guardo el coche en el garaje y entro a la casa por la puerta, que conectaba a este con la casa.

Se dirigió para la cocina, pero cuando llego al living, Liam se le cruzó por delante y la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho.

-Bella cariño ¿Dónde has estado? Es tan tarde.

-Me mentiste

-¿Cómo?

-Me mentiste. Dijiste que se había ido temprano, pero no era así. El estaba en su cuarto, teniendo sexo con esa puta fina.

-Cariño.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Yo...No quería que sufrieras.

-No lo lograste.

-Liam, puedes irte.-La imponente voz de Edward resonó en toda la habitación

Bella y Liam voltearon para donde provenía la voz. La imagen que obtuvieron fue la de un Edward desarreglado, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y el cabello alborotado.

-Si señor.-Dijo Liam al darse cuenta que su jefe no daría lugar a ninguna objeción.

Una vez que Liam salió de allí, Edward miró fijamente a su hija. Sus ojos intentaban emanarle toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Se acerco a ella con paso firme y decidió, como el de un soldado. La miro un último segundo y luego le dio una fuerte bofetada, que la tumbó de lado al suelo.

-Levántate.-Ordenó con voz baja pero clara.

Bella vaciló un poco al principio, por el impacto del golpe, pero al final lo hizo.

-Levanta la cara.

Bella obedeció, y lo miró con todo el rencor y odio que traía de años atrás.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? –Interrogó Edward, agachándose a la altura de su hija.

Esta no respondió, solo lo siguió mirando fijamente. Desafiándolo.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar por última vez ¿Dónde coño has estado?-Esta vez la tomó por los hombros, sin medir su fuerza, y la obligó a sentarse en uno de los grandes sillones que se encontraban allí.

A los diez segundos de la pregunta, Edward volvió a golpear a su hija, haciendo que volteara la cara.

-¡Respóndeme!-Se desesperó levantando su mano nuevamente, en señal de amenaza.

-Adelante, golpéame de nuevo. Al final de cuentas serás tu quien le explique a los demás porque termine en el hospital.

-¡No estoy jugando Isabella! ¡Respóndeme!

-Estuve con Rosalie y con Alice.

-¡Mentira! ¡No me tomes por estúpido! ¡¿Crees que no las llamé? ¡Dime la verdad!

-En Starbucks.

-¡¿Durante siete horas?

-Incluso me tuvo que echar el gerente, tengo el recibo en mi bolso de la escuela.

Sin pestañar siquiera, Edward fue por el bolso de Bella. Lo tomó y lo sostuvo boca abajo, vaciándolo al instante. Se arrodilló y entre todos los libros y cuadernos encontró el endemoniado recibo. Lo tomo lo leyó rápidamente, y luego devolvió su mirada a su hija.

-¿Con quién estabas?

-Sola.

-Es tu última oportunidad. Dime con quién estuviste.

-Ya te dije que sola. Si tanto dudas, llama a Starbucks y pídeles que te dejen su cinta de seguridad.

-Así lo haré y para que sepas, estas castigada. Nada de salir, amigas, computadora, teléfono, o televisión. Y por sobre todo, nada de muchachos. Lo único que me falta es que vallas por ahí de puta.

-¿Sigue aquí tu puta?

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Pregunto sorprendido ante las palabras de su hija.

-He preguntado si sigue aquí tu p-u-t-a.

-Yo no frecuento a ninguna puta.

-¿Entonces quien era la rubia de hoy?

-Tanya no es ninguna puta.

-Por como mostraba el coño y las tetas yo diría que sí lo era.

-Escúchame, y escúchame bien. Ten cuidado sobre como hablas de ella, y no solo de ella, sino que de mis socios y socias de negocios.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has tirado a las Volturi también? ¿Cómo son los tratos? ¿Tú les das una buena cogida y ellas te dan la mitad de sus acciones?

Bella no tuvo ni tiempo de terminar la pregunta cuando sintió como el puño de su padre se plantaba en su estomago.

De ahí, todo se volvió negro.

A la maña siguiente Bella despertó en su cama. Le dolía la cabeza y la panza. Se levanto lentamente y fue al baño. Casi grito de horror al ver su rostro. Tenía un ojo morado y un hematoma en el estomago, justo donde su padre la había golpeado.

Salió, y bajo en busca de Liam. Quien se estaba poniendo su tapado negro, el cual daba a entender que saldría un buen rato.

-¿Liam?

-Hola cariño.-Le sonrió este tristemente.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Esperaba que durmieras un par de horas más.

-Liam.-Le demando saber

-Voy a buscar tus deberes del colegio y de paso decirles porque faltaste hoy.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Pronto. Por favor, no hagas nada malo. Solo vuelve a la cama.-Le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Bella no dudo en volver a dormir, cuando sintió como el cansancio volvía de inmediato. Así pasó el resto del día. D vez cuando se despertaba en un sueño y una pesadilla, pero todos terminaban igual. Ella sola tirada, llorando, por un amor que no solo amenazaba las creencias y leyes del ser el humano, sino de la vida.

Liam entro en su cuarto, cargando una bandeja con un plato de arroz y un vaso de agua.

-No has comido en todo el día y creí que algo liviano te caería bien.

-Gracias.

-Te he traído las tareas. Tus amigas preguntaron por ti. También te compre un poco de maquillaje para te tapes ese ojo.

-¿Qué les has dicho?

-Que estás enferma, ya mañana podrás volver.

-Ok.

-Cariño, te has librado una buena esta vez.

-Tenía que decírselo, de lo contrario iba a explotar.

-Bueno parece que la explosión fue para ti.

-Supongo.

-No vuelvas a desafiarlo. Esta vez no hizo nada, pero nadie sabe lo que hará la próxima.

-Lo sé.

-No Bella, no lo sabes. Ese es el problema.

-Prometo no meterme en problemas, al menos con mi padre.

-Vale. ¿Terminaste?

-Sí.

-Bien, me llevare esto. Intenta dormir un poco más que por lo visto necesitaras todas tus energías para esa pila de tareas que te dieron las monjas.

-Buenas noches Liam.-Se despido cuando este tomo de nuevo la bandeja y salió de su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Bella.

Estuvo alrededor de tres horas haciendo la tarea, aun no había terminado cuando se cansó y guardo lo que no había terminado en su escritorio.

Por la ventana pudo ver las luces de un auto. Se acerco más y vio que era su padre, bajando de su Aston Martin.

Antes de entrara a la casa subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos achocolatados de su hija. Llevaba puestos sus lentes de sol de Armani, por lo que ni Bella ni nadie, excepto el podía saber lo que su mirada, tras esos pequeños vidrios polarizados, transmitía.

Bella se fijo en la hora, eran las diez de la noche, por lo que aun tenía tiempo de llamar a sus amigas para saber que se había perdido en ese día.

-Me alegro de que me llamaras.-Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quieres que quedemos para mañana en la tarde?

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?

-En la tuya, no quiero que se repita lo de ayer.

-¿Tu hija se molestó mucho?

-Sí, pero ella no importa, No quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien. ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo por teléfono?

Antes de que su padre respondiera, bella colgó su teléfono, asqueada. Estaba harta. El quien siempre le hablaba, desde pequeña, que una mujer honorable, debía ser pura y tener auto respeto. ¿Con que derecho se lo decía? Si a las únicas mujeres que el frecuentaba eran zorras promiscuas y manchadas.

No iba a aguantar su hipocresía, ni por un segundo más.

Iba a perder la virginidad. Iba a tener sexo sucio y desenfrenado con algún Don Juan perverso, que no tuviera miedo de tomarla. Pero no podía hacerlo con cualquiera. Con un chico de su edad ni pensarlo. Según sus compañeras de la escuela, no tenían mucha experiencia y muchos fanfarroneaban filmándolas o sacándoles fotos sin pedir permiso.

Por lo que tenía que ser un hombre mayor de edad. El problema era que tenía que saber si este estaba sano, no fuera a ser que iba a un club nocturno y se topaba con alguno que tuviera VIH.

En eso dio un paso adelante y sintió algo bajo su pie. Se agacho y tomo una tarjeta de presentación.

"_ "_

_James Morris._

_555-475-68_

Una sonrisa se plantó sin querer en el rostro de Bella.

Sin pensarlo tomo su celular y marco el número que estaba escrito en la tarjeta.

-Oficina de James Morris.

-Hola, quisiera hablas con el señor Morris por favor.

-Ahora mismo el no está disponible ¿Desea dejarle un recado?

-Sí, dígale que me llame al número 156-345-56.

-¿De parte de?

-De la pequeña Bella.

-Vale. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Bella se sentó al borde de su cama, con el celular a su lado. No transcurrió mucho tiempo desde que finalizo la llamada hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Sonrió, y luego del segundo pitido atendió.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, pequeña Bella.

_Lo sabía_

-Quiero verte.

-Así que me extrañas ¿eh?

-En tu casa. No podemos arriesgarnos en la mía.

-Está bien, ¿Qué tal este sábado?

-No, tiene que ser mañana en la tarde.

-No puedo. En la semana trabajo de ocho a doce.

-Me imagino que en alguno momento tendrás hora del almuerzo. Y trabajas en Manhattan. Algún hotel o departamento debes tener por ahí.

-De acuerdo, ¿A qué hora?

-A eso de las tres y media, en el "Imperial Court Hotel".

-Está bien.

-Se puntual. –Le cortó.

-¿No vendrás a gimnasia? –Preguntó Rosalie al ver que Bella se dirigía para el Hall de la escuela.

-No. Tengo que ir al médico.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos.-Se despidió.

Salió de allí, y se planto en la parada de autobuses. Fueron treinta minutos de viaje hasta que se bajó en la parada de la quinta avenida. Camino dos calle y entro en un enorme loca de "Victoria`s Secrets".

Entre y de inmediato una de las vendedoras se me acercó, pero su cara no mostraba expresión del tipo vendedor que quería clientes. Sino el típico vendedor que ve a un niño perdido.

-Disculpa cariño, creo que te has equivocado de tienda.

-¿Estoy en Victoria's Secrets? La tienda de lencería femenina.

-Sí, pero-

-Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto.

-¿No eres un poco joven para comprar lencería?-Preguntó con cara de burla

-¿Y tú no eres un poco vieja para usar escote?

-Escucha niña-

-No, tú escucha vieja. Si sigues insultándome llamare a tu manager y me quejare, conozco gente que compra aquí. Y estaré encantada de decirles que aquí el servicio es un asco.-Le dijo Bella levantando el tono de voz todo lo que pudo.

-Andrea, eso es todo, deja que yo me encargue.-Dijo un mujer por atrás.

La tal Andrea solo suspiro y se fue lejos hasta los mostradores.

-Hola soy Zafrina, lamento eso. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Hola, estaba buscando algo sexy, pero sin parecer una puta.

-Viniste al lugar correcto. Tenemos algunos modelos franceses que nos llegaron ayer, quizá alguno te guste.

-Quizá.

-Haya están los vestidores, ¿Qué te parece si me esperas haya mientras te llevo algunos?

-Estos son los tres modelos principales, también están en otros colores.-Acoto Zafrina mostrando los modelitos frente a Bella.

Eran bastante elegantes, pero sensuales al mismo tiempo. El que más atrajo a Bella era uno rosa pálido, con encaje negro, compuesto por un sostén con camisón incluido, y una pequeña y reveladora tanga a juego.

-Me llevo este.-Comento Bella cambiándose y volviendo a ponerse el uniforme escolar.

-Con estos modelos viene zapatos que hacen juego ¿Quieres probártelos?

-Sí.

-¿Qué talla eres?

-36.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

-Son perfectos.-Bella no podía dejar ver los zapatos rosas, con marco negro, eran simplemente hermosos.

-Escucha, no es que crea que no sabes los que haces, o que eres muy joven, pero siempre mejor tener cuidado.-Dijo Sabrina guardando un par de condones en la bolsa de compra.

-Gracias.-Se despidió Bella.

Camino tres calles hasta llegar al hotel, donde James ya estaba esperándola frente a la puerta.

-Pequeña, creía que llegarías tarde.- Sonrió James al verla.

-Entremos.-Ordenó Bella sin siquiera mirarlo.

Fueron para recepción donde la mujer miró primero, con ojos sorprendidos, a Bella y luego a James con el ceño fruncido.

Ya en la suite, Bella dejo su bolso en una silla y entro en el baño para ponerse el modelito. Al salir del baño se encontró con James acostado en la cama, en ropa interior, esperándola.

-Te ves hermosa.-La alagó con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Cállate por una vez.

Bella lo beso, no le gusto el sabor, vino y a cigarrillo, pero no le importo. Lo siguió besando mientras pasaba sus manos por la nuca de él. Para su sorpresa las manos de James los separaron.

-Espera, hay que ir más despacio, disfrutarlo.

-Solo hagámoslo.

-Créeme, el sexo no es sexo sino lo disfrutas.

La acostó suevamente sobre la cama, ella cerró los ojos y sintió como el comenzó a besa su cuello y acariciarla. Una mano se quedo en sus pechos mientras que otra bajó hasta colarse en sus pantis.

En su mente, Bella hacia todo el esfuerzo que podía para intentar alejar su imagina. Dejar de desear e imaginar que el hombre que la estaba tocando era su padre.

De pronto dejo de sentir el peso de James sobre si. Abrió los ojos y presencio como su padre golpeaba violentamente a James.

-¡Maldito y jodido pervertido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Es mi hija!

-¡Papa detente por favor!-Gritó horrorizada Bella el rostro de James cubierto de sangre.

Este no le hizo caso, solo saco a James de la suite, cerró la puerta con llave y le dio la cara a su hija.

-¿En qué mierda pensabas? ¿Te ibas a tirar a ese cerdo? ¿Es eso está de calentona hoy?-Pregunto con tono de burla, ero con cara seria.

Ante esas palabras Bella no pudo sostenerle la mirada ni un minuto más .Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a soltar silenciosas lágrimas.

-No, no vengas con lágrimas. Dime en que mierda estabas pensando. –Gruño Edward tomando fuertemente a Bella del mentón.

-Estaba enojada.

-¿Con quién?

-Contigo y conmigo.

-¿Tan enojada estabas que lo primero que hiciste fue llamarlo y decirle "follemos en el Imperial Court"?

-¿No podías simplemente romper la venta de uno de mis autos o tomar mi tarjeta de crédito? ¿Tanto me odias?

-No te odio. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

-No tú no me quieres. Siempre me tratas como a una basura.

-Yo…solo intento protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de qué?

-Hay que cosas que no entenderías.

-Te quiero pero no como tú crees.

-Se que debe ser difícil tener un padre como yo.

-No te quiero como una hija quiere a un padre. Te quiero como una mujer quiere a un hombre.

-¿De qué hablas Isabella?

Mirando fijamente, Bella arriesgó todo lo que tenía en la vida e hizo lo que había deseados durante años.

Acerco su cara a la de su padre y lentamente le dio un casto eso en los labios, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo Edward una vez que el beso termino.

-Por favor no te disculpes, he querido esto desde hace años.

-Bella, soy tu padre, el hombre que te engendro. Esto no es correcto, va encontré de la naturaleza.

-¿La naturaleza va contra del amor?

-Isabella, he estado protegiéndote de esto durante mucho tiempo, no puedo tirarme para atrás. Arruinar tu vida.

-Solo la arruinaras si me rechazas.

Ante esa revelación Edward se quedo callado, mira a Isabella pensativo, y al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-¿Me quieres?

-Te amo.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella en la cama, la tomó por los hombros y la besó, pero no con un eso tierno como hacia unos instantes atrás. Este era un poco más exigente, sin ser brutal.

Bella sintió la lengua de Edward pidiendo permiso para entrar, y ella no dudo en dárselo.

Poco a poco, sin contar el beso, Bella se iba acostando boca arriba sobre la cama, y Edward iba cayendo lentamente sobre ella.

Las manos de este, acariciaron cada parte del cuerpo de Bella. Sintiendo su cálida piel, sus curvas bien definidas, su vientre plano, sus suaves piernas y sus pequeños pero firmes senos.

Lentamente desabrocho el corpiño de Bella y se lo quitó, dejando sus pechos expuestos. Mirando a Bella a los ojos, le pidió permiso con la mirada, antes de sacar su lengua y degustar su seno izquierdo, y amasar duramente el derecho.

Bella en ningún momento cerró los ojos. Observó cada mínimo movimiento que hacia su padre. Tantas veces se había imaginado eso, que ni se lo podía creer. A pesar de que estaba sucediendo para ella seguía siendo tan irreal.

Edward dejó sus pechos para dedicarse a dejar un largo camino de besos mojados, desde la división de los pechos hasta el final del vientre.

Edward tomo los elásticos de la tanga, pero la miro dudoso.

-Por favor. Hazlo.- Rogó Bella

Una vez sin la tanga interrumpiendo, Edward metió un dedo dentro de Bella. Esta gimió y animó a Edward a meter otro dedo. Con delicadeza comenzó a bombear despacio. Uso la mano sobrante para masajear el clítoris de Bella.

Una vez que estuvo completamente mojada, Edward la dejo y con sus manos se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, dejando su tremenda y dolora erección libre.

-Es...enorme.- Susurró Bella sorprendida ante el tamaño.

Edward alzo la mirada y al ver los condones que Bella había dejado sobre la mesa, se paro para tomar uno. Al darse cuenta de eso Bella lo detuvo.

-Espera.-Lo tomó de la mano.

-No lo hagas, quiero sentirte sin barreras. Quiero sentir como es el tener tu semen dentro de mí. Por favor.-Suplico Bella tomando lo que puedo del miembro y dándole un ligero apretón.

-Pero podrías quedar embarazada.

-Tomare la pastilla del día después. Pero por favor.

-Está bien. Recuestaste.

Bella obedeció. Pudo sentir como Edward frotó el glande contra los pliegues. No hablar de cuando el grande estuvo adentro y poco a poco fue hundiéndose en ella.

-Cariño, quiero que te relajes por completo. Puede que ahora te vaya a doler un poco pero iré despacio. ¿Ok?

-Ok.

Bella respiro profundo intentando estar relajada, sin embargo no pudo evitar gritar cuando Edward traspasó la barrera de su virginidad.

-Perdona. ¿Te lastimé mucho?-Pregunto Edward con voz más que preocupada.

-No importa. Sigue por favor.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentamente, dándole tiempo a Bella de que se acostumbrara al tamaño. Cuando Bella empezó a gemir aumentó el vaivén. Haciendo que la enorme habitación se llenara por los gemidos de ambos.

En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse. En ningún momento dejaron de tocarse. Ella pasaba sus manos sobre la fuerte y ancha espalda mientras que el tocaba la cara de ella.

No tardaron en venirse. El la inundaba con su semilla, mientas que ella lo bañaba en sus jugos. Una vez ambos se descargaron completamente, cayeron desfallecidos.

Una vez, aun desnudos, pero cubiertos por las sabanas. Bella miraba el techo mientras que Edward la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿Me perdonas amor?-Preguntó mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Por haberme tratado como lo hiciste durante años?

-Sí.

-No.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

-Irnos.

-¿A dónde cariño?

-No lo sé, pero quiero irme lejos. Lejos de tu trabajo, de los abuelos, de esas mujeres.-Eso último lo dijo entre dientes y con rabia contenida.

-¿Te refieres a Tanya? Ella no es un problema. Le dejare claro que desde ahora es puro trabajo.

-No solo ella Edward. También Jean, Chelsea, Victoria, Kate, Irina, Gianna, Heidi y todas las otras. No las quiero cerca de ti.

-Pedo empezar a trabajar desde casa.

-No. No me siento cómoda estando en el mismo país que ellas. Quiero que nos vayamos lejos de Nueva York. A otro continente si es posible.

-En unos meses se abrirá una nueve sede de Cullen & Co en Londres, le diré a Emmett que tomé mi lugar aquí.

-Lo segundo que quiero es que me prometas es que me dejaras que yo me compre la ropa. Estoy harta de que me obligues a usar ropa horrible. Quiero vestirme a la moda.

-De acuerdo, pero nada muy revelador, no quiero que nadie más vea lo que es mío.

-Y lo ultimo…

-¿Y lo ultimo?

-Quiero casarme contigo. Ser la señora Cullen


	2. Votaciones

¡Comenzaron las votaciones!

Niñas como saben este fic es un fic para el concurso Polla-Ward 2.

Este es el link de donde hay que votar.

www . fanfiction poll / record . php (recuerden escribirlo sin espacios)

Las votaciones finalizan el **31 de agosto**, ¡pueden avisar a sus lectoras con una nota o como vean! Ese día, se verán los resultados.

Yo se que juntas podemos llegar entre los 3 primeros lugares.

Gracias por su apoyo.

Las adoro.

Un beso

Atte Ness Masen Black.


End file.
